


I Can Tell You Mean It (Coz You're Shaking)

by SereneCalamity



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: A little pining, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slight trigger warning for the use of the f-slur once, not by either of the main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Alex goes and visits Michael at his frat house.





	I Can Tell You Mean It (Coz You're Shaking)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already completely in love with these two, holy shit. Haha. Title of this comes from Heaven In Hiding by Halsey.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title.

Alex Manes cringed, his nose scrunching up as yet  _another_  drunk frat brother bumped into him, this one spilling beer.

Luckily, most of it missed Alex, only a few drops splashing on his dark coloured shirt.

He pursed his lips together, gritting his teeth as he continued looking around.

The fraternity house was crowded and loud, the opposite of places that Alex liked to be, but he had someone that he was looking for and they should be here.

Except they weren't.

Alex spotted someone else familiar and he made his way over to them.

"Hey—Liz!" He had to shout to be heard over the music.

Liz Ortecho turned around and blinked when she saw Alex, before a grin spread across her brightly painted lips and she threw her arms around him.

"Alex! What are you doing here? You  _never_  come to these things!" She looked a little unsteady on her feet, but Alex was glad that she was out and having fun.

She was a year into her biomedical degree with a  _long_  way to go, and so she hardly ever took a break.

Obviously, though, her boyfriend, Max Evans, had managed to get her out of her studying buzz and had dragged her to a party, because she was dressed up in a sparkly playsuit that probably belonged to Maria DeLuca, their third friend in their usual little trio.

"You don't usually come to these things either," Alex pointed out.

Liz gave him a look, tipping her head to the side so that her hair fell over her shoulder, and from the glint in her eyes, Alex knew that he was caught out.

"You're here to see  _Michael_ , aren't you?" She asked, her voice dropping down low, thankfully, that Alex could only hear because he was leaning all the way in.

Alex gritted his teeth together again, a bad habit of his.

"Yeah," he muttered.

Liz grinned wide.

"I'll ask Max!" She told him excitedly, and before Alex could stop her, she was turning around and facing her boyfriend.

Alex and Liz had been friends since they were kids, along with Maria, although she wasn't going to college with them, but she did live with Liz just off campus.

 _Maria_  was the type of girl who would end up with a guy from a frat house, because she was so bouncy and wild and loved parties and dancing on tables, and while Liz liked having a good time, she definitely had her eye on the prize—she was throwing everything she had into her studies, at the expense of her social life and sleep and pretty much everything else.

At least up until a few months ago, when Max had showed up, and now they were going steady.

And along with Max had come Michael Guerin.

Unfortunately.

Or...Not really.

Alex tried to play it off as though Micheal was a major pain in his side and not someone that he wanted to waste any time on, but he had a thing for him.

A big thing.

Being gay was something that he had shoved down for years and years and  _years_ , because his father was a master sergeant and he ran his home the same way he run his unit, with barely any love and a whole lot of discipline, and he had walked in on Alex studying with a male class mate and they were sitting a little too close on the couch and he had snapped at them, and glared at Alex for the next week.

He'd also slapped him around a bit.

But Alex had accepted it now.

With a lot of help from Liz and Maria and a campus therapist.

There had been a couple of guys that he had experimented with, but none of them were guys that he had been super attracted to.

But Michael.

He was  _incredibly_  attracted to Michael.

Even though he came off as some douchebag, frat guy who hardly ever went to class and just lived for keg parties and girls with their tops off, snorting coke off their stomachs, there was actually a whole lot more to him.

Which was a cliche in itself.

Michael was intelligent, and he actually had a partial scholarship for the chemical engineering degree that he was doing.

He also cared a lot when it came to his cousins, Max and Isabel Evans, and was very protective over them.

That had begun stretching toward Liz as well, it seemed, given it was clear that Max was serious about her, and then just the other day, apparently it had also reached out to Alex, although he wasn't too sure if this was just a one off or just the first time he had heard it.

Some asshole in Max and Michael's frat had bumped into Alex and Alex had spilt his hot coffee all down the guys shirt.

The guy had shoved him and growled out ' _fag_ '.

Michael was in the guys face so quick, Alex barely even realized what was happening as his brain finally caught up with his eyes, to see Michael had the guy against a wall, gripping the neck of his shirt.

Max had calmed him down and moved them along, but the guy had muttered an apology before Alex left, which was surprising.

And now Alex was here.

"He's in his room!" Liz shouted, leaning in so close to Alex's ear that her voice actually seemed to vibrate his eardrum.

He winced and then flashed her a tight smile before making his way to the back of the big room, where the stairwell was.

The whole place was packed, and even though Alex had been at this university for a year and a half now, he only recognized a handful of people, most of them weren't the kind that he would associate with.

There was a girl throwing up  _right on the floor_  at the top of the stairs, and Alex winced as he looked around to see if she had anyone looking after her.

But then she straightened up, let out a whoop and ran down the stairs at breakneck speed, heading back toward the kitchen.

"Gross," Alex muttered, feeling completely out of his element.

He had never actually been to Michael's room before, but he knew it was opposite Max's, and he had come here once to pick up Liz when she wasn't feeling well and wanted a lift back to her apartment after Max had gone to class.

Alex got to the end of the hallway and turned to look at the closed door opposite Max's room.

He couldn't help but smile.

There was posters and stickers all over the door of Green Day and and Simple Plan and My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy and All Time Low and Blink-182.

However.

The biggest poster, just above the door handle and stretching all the way to the top of the door, was a black and white poster of Brendon Urie, his hair blowing back, his head tipped backwards, singing into a microphone that was tilted upward in front of him, and there was red scrawl across it that stated, ' _Waiting for my Brendon Urie to sweep me off my feet_ '.

Alex let out a laugh which turned into a squeak of surprise when the door suddenly swung open and a curly haired, shirtless Michael was suddenly right in front of him.

"Oh—hi," Alex blinked.

"Hi," Michael's smirk was lazy and warm and it made Alex's insides feel as though they were turning into molten gold and dripping through him. "You planning on standing out here for the rest of the night, or did you want to come in?"

"Uh," Alex hesitated, glancing over Michael's shoulder and looking into the small room that looked like a complete mess, sort of like Liz or Maria's.

"Wasn't really a question, private," Michael grinned, reaching out to wrap his fingers around Alex's wrist and then pulling him inside, kicking the door shut behind him.

Alex  _wanted_  to be annoyed at the nickname that Michael had picked up, when finding out that Alex's father was in the army, but he kind of liked it, because no one else called him that, and Michael didn't say it in a  _mean_  way or anything, and so it felt like some sort of private thing between them.

"How'd you know I was there?" Alex asked, taking in a deep breath as he centered himself in the new environment.

"Max text me," Michael replied. " _And_  there was a shadow outside, from under my door, so I figured that it was you, trying to talk yourself out of knocking."

Alex rolled his eyes and let out a scoff, even though Michael was partly correct.

"I was actually just wondering if you were ever going to grow out of the angry sixteen year old emo phase based on the the posters on your door," Alex replied as he turned around to face Michael.

Michael just grinned easily, not put off by Alex's words.

"I would like to point out that you  _never_  grow out of a All Time Low and Blink-182 phase," he replied with a grin. "And you  _definitely_  never grow out of your love for Brendon Urie." Alex swallowed hard as Michael leaned in, an eyebrow arched cockily at him, his curly hair looking so soft and springy where it was resting against his forehead. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Okay.

Alex  _did_  have to agree.

Brendon Urie was just...So, so pretty.

Michael was prettier though.

And he was right there, in front of him.

"Hey—Alex!" Michael's voice was raised and Alex blinked, surprised to hear Michael actually say his name, given he was pretty sure he had never actually heard Michael say it before. "You alright?" Michael was frowning at him now, not smiling all easy like he had been before. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Alex managed to get out, although the word came out rough.

He cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heat up even more than before.

"Yeah," he repeated, this time the word coming out a lot stronger.

Michael's expression eased shifted again, relaxing slightly, although he wasn't smiling like he was before.

"Actually," Alex cleared his throat noisily, and he felt himself straightening up without even thinking about it, squaring his shoulders. "I came here to see you."

"I know," Michael's lips twisted into a half smile again, his eyes sparkling in amusement. "I got that, given you came to my room."

Alex might as well just turn into a tomato, his whole head felt as though it was on fire.

He pushed through it though.

"Are you here to let me kiss you?" Michael's words were soft and he took half a step closer to Alex.

Alex blinked in surprise, and he felt his cock jump in the jeans he was wearing.

Then he cursed inwardly, because the jeans were stupidly tight—something that Maria had brought for him when she had dragged him out shopping the one and only time—and Michael's eyes drifted downward, and could probably see where his cock was getting hard.

"Are you here..." Michael took another half step closer, and he was right in front of Alex now. "To let me do  _more_  than kiss you?"

Michael's voice was confident and smooth and it made Alex shudder, and he wanted to bury his fingers in Michael's curly hair, feel how soft it was, and experience those pretty, pouty lips on his.

"Yeah," Alex managed to get out, although his breathing was rapid and it felt as though it was getting to his heart properly, wasn't spreading through his body properly, because it was trapped in his throat.

Suddenly, Michael was pulling back and there was a nervous look on his face.

"What?" Alex asked, feeling shaken now that Michael was taking steps back, leaving him standing by himself, making the air around him feel cold and a whole lot less charged than it had just a few seconds before. "What's wrong?"

"Are you drunk?" Michael asked, his eyes looking guarded. "Is that why you're here?"

"Wh— _no_ ," Alex shook his head emphatically. "No, I'm not!"

"You sure? Coz there's a whole lot of alcohol down there, and there's a bunch of willing guys if you're just looking for some kind of hook up—"

" _No_ ," Alex said again, actually looking a little annoyed now. "Who the fuck do you think I am, Michael?  _No_ , I'm not here because I'm drunk. I haven't had  _anything_  to drink. In fact, I've never been fucking drunk in my life, given that's how my dad solved all of his problems, and I don't want to be anything like him."

Michael's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but now Alex was advancing, jabbing a finger out, stabbing Michael firmly in the chest.

"I'm here because I  _like_  you," he stated firmly, the words coming out before he had processed that he was even saying them. "I'm here because you're the first guy that I've ever been properly attracted to and because I want you grab me and kiss me and let me feel you and—and I want you  _in_  me."

Alex was shaking a little.

He had just laid out  _everything_  he was feeling, and even though he knew that Michael seemed to like him as a  _friend_  and that he flirted with Alex, but that didn't mean he wanted anything  _more_.

And Alex had just put it all out there.

Alex's eyes were wide and the hand that had been pressed against Michael's chest dropped, falling to his side, and he pursed his lips together, so firmly that he was guessing that the colour had drained from them.

Michael watched him quietly for a few moments, the only sound coming from the music downstairs and the people outside.

Then Michael was lunging forward, hands on either side of Alex's face and their mouths came together.

Alex  _melted_  against Michael.

They were practically the same height, Michael only a tiny bit taller, and they both had sturdy body types, but Alex felt as though he was _so small_  next to Michael as he let the other man lead the way.

There was a crash as Michael turned them around, books being bumped off the small desk, and their lips broke apart and Michael let out a laugh that surprised Alex.

It wasn't a mean laugh, it was just a surprised one, and it came from Michael's chest, bubbling out of him.

It just sounded  _happy_.

Alex had slept with two girls in high school, when he was trying to figure out if he was bisexual or if he actually was gay, and one of those instances had been terrible, while the other one had been... _Fine_ , although neither of them were particularly comfortable.

And then he had fooled around with two guys and gone the whole way with one other, and while those times had gone a whole lot better than with either of the girls, but he would really only call one of those times actually enjoyable.

There hadn't been  _any_  laughter.

Alex couldn't stop himself from smiling as Michael's mouth found his again and then they were falling down onto the bed.

"Ah, shit," Michael muttered, rolling his eyes at himself as he shoved things off the bed.

There were books and a jacket and a couple of pens and Alex wriggled around and pulled a out a pencil sharpener that was stabbing into his back.

Michael just threw everything on the ground, not at all organized like Alex, who felt a compulsive need to put everything back in the exact place that it was meant to go.

He didn't care, though, because then Michael was kissing him again.

They were kissing and Michael's hands were on his face and on his shoulders and in his hair and Alex couldn't stop shivering at the sensations that were streaking through him, sparking his nerves, setting his insides on fire.

Michael was half crouched over him, and he pulled back to push at Alex's jacket.

Alex lifted his body up, tightening his abdominal muscles so that Michael could push the jacket away properly, letting it fall on the ground, and then Michael reached for the bottom of Alex's shirt, pulling that off as well, so leaving Alex bare from the waist up.

" _Yes_ ," Michael let out a low hiss and Alex felt nervousness twist in his stomach as Michael took his time, looking Alex up and down.

It wasn't rushed and a fool around in the dark, and Alex and Michael actually  _knew_  each other, so this felt so different.

Alex had another rush of nerves.

"Don't," Michael murmured, reaching out and running his thumb along Alex's jawline. "Don't be nervous. We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I want everything, just—" Alex stretched out his hands from where he was laying back on the bed, towards where Michael was in a crouch between Alex's legs. "Take off your shirt."

Michael flashed another big smile, and Alex felt those nerves dissolve in his stomach, and his breathing slowed back down.

"No problem," he grinned as his hands went to the buttons of the flannel shirt he was wearing.

The whole red checkered flannel shirt just screamed small town boy who ended up with the prom queen, driving into the sunset in his pick up truck, and Alex stupidly loved it.

"Can I blow you?" Michael asked, and Alex's cock jumped again, trying so hard to break through the refines of his underwear and jeans. "Please, baby," Michael's sucked his lower lip into his mouth, tilting his head downward so that he was looking at Alex through his eyelashes, and Alex was  _so close_  to coming in his pants. "Let me blow you."

There was a glint in Michael's eyes that Alex managed to pick up on through how fuzzy his brain was, and he  _knew_  that Michael knew how he was affecting Alex.

Cocky bastard.

It was ridiculously sexy.

"Yeah," Alex's voice was hoarse and when Michael's hands went to the button and zipper of his jeans, Alex's whole body twitched in reaction, his hips jolting forward.

"Easy, baby," Michael smirked at him.

 _Baby_.

That was the second time Michael had called him that.

First it was Michael calling him that nickname  _private_ , and then it was Michael saying his name, and now it was  _baby_.

"I want you to come in my mouth, okay? Take the edge off a little, help you relax," Michael murmured as he pulled down Alex's jeans and and briefs just enough so that he could circle his fingers around the head of Alex's leaking cock.

The minute Michael's fingertips touched Alex, his back seized, arching off the bed.

"That's it," Michael breathed out, a look of awe on his face as Alex's eyes squeezed shut and he bit down on his bottom lip.

Michael leaned forward, licking a few times at the head, tasting the salt precome, before his lips gently closed around his cock.

Alex's moan was one of the best things Michael had ever heard.

It was only the head of his cock, an angry red colour, that was sticking out of the briefs, but with Michael's mouth around the sensitive body part, licking and sucking and blowing, Alex wasn't going to last long.

Not long  _at all_.

"Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ ," Alex's whole body arched off the bed as he came, spilling onto Michael's tongue, his cock bouncing and hitting the top of Michael's mouth as he filled it with his come.

Michael drank it all.

When he finally pulled back, Alex's cock was shiny with spit but there wasn't any come left.

Except for the drop at the corner of Michael's mouth.

"God, you're...So stupidly hot," Alex managed to say, although his words were a little garbled.

"Stupidly hot, huh?" Michael let out a surprised laugh and he grinned, before licking his tongue around his lips, catching the drop of come.

"I said what I said," Alex tried to have a slightly uppity tone to his voice, but it was ridiculously hard with Michael just  _there_  in front of him, half naked.

"Yes, you did," Michael smiled and then he was stretching forward to kiss Alex again. Alex could taste himself on Michael's tongue and his hands went to Michael's shoulders, gripping them tightly to keep him in place over him. Michael's tongue searched out his, exploring his mouth, and he began rolling his hips forward, to meet Alex's. Alex was glad that Michael was wearing soft sweatpants, because denim against his exposed cock head after an orgasm would be ridiculously painful, but now it was just enough friction to feel good. "I'm going to take your pants off now, okay?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded his head about ten times, and Michael shot him a fond smile before resting back on his haunches and gripping the top of Alex's jeans.

Alex lifted his ass so that Michael could pull them off, and Michael slid them down, and his eyes glittered as he looked at Alex's cock, curving up toward his stomach.

"Still hard, huh, baby?" Michael shoved his hand through his curly hair, pushing it away from his face, eyes flicking between Alex's cock and Alex's face.

"Want you..." Alex took in a shaky breath. "Want you to fuck me."

Michael's whole body went still and he closed his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them again, Alex was watching him with heavy eyes.

"You can't just say stuff like that...Not when I've been wanting to do that ever since I saw you," Michael breathed out and Alex chewed down on his bottom lip, squeezing it tightly with his teeth, feeling his cock pulse again.

"Your turn," Alex murmured, half lifting himself off the bed to pull at the elastic hem of Michael's sweatpants.

Michael grinned and awkwardly shuffled from knee to knee to pull off his sweatpants and boxers, and then he was just as naked as Alex was.

"God," Michael reached out, tracing finger down Alex's cock, making the other man's breathing jump. "You're still so hard."

"Yeah, well, I've been waiting a while for this," Alex admitted, trying to keep his voice steady but really not achieving it at all.

"Can you lift up for me?" Michael asked softly, moving so that his hands both ran down Alex's thighs, causing all the little hairs to stand up.

Alex felt the nerves come back, and his cheeks flushed, but he did what Michael said, lifting his legs up slowly.

Michael let him go at his own pace, hands gently on his thighs.

Alex swallowed hard, his throat contracting as he let his thighs part even more, pulling them back until his knees were close to his chest and he was completely bare to Michael.

Michael's pupils dilated so much that the black nearly overtook the colour of the iris.

He moved back just a little, staring down at the place between Alex's legs that was now exposed to him, his most private of places.

Michael reached out and touched Alex gently with the tips of two fingers, and Alex couldn't stop his moan.

"Holy shit, Alex," Michael's words were practically a gasp. "Did you..."

"I got myself ready for you," Alex admitted, and his whole face felt like it was on fire, and the flush was working its way down his neck and over his chest.

Michael's cock jumped and a large drop of precome fell to the blanket underneath them.

"Holy shit," he repeated, before leaning forward, stretching over Alex properly this time, laying his weight over him and pressing their mouths together.

Alex couldn't reach up quite as much as he wanted to, given his legs were bent up and his Michael was pinning him in place, but the feeling of Michael's cock firmly against his and his tongue against his own was enough to have his head spinning.

He was  _definitely_  going to come again.

It wasn't going to take much, just like the first time.

Michael was pulling back and pushing forward, tipping his hips down so that when he pulled back, his cock slid down the slick crack of Alex's ass, pressing lightly against his hole before sliding back up, pressing against the other mans cock.

"Shit," Michael broke the seal of their mouths just enough so they could speak, sharing breaths and their noses bumping against each other. "You feel incredible, and I'm not even in you yet."

Alex whined.

There was no other way to describe the sound.

It was definitely a whine.

"I love that you were fingering yourself open while thinking of me," Michael said, his mouth forming the words against Alex's lips. "But next time, I want to do it, okay?"

Alex jerked his head in a nod before lifting it off the pillow and pressing his lips back to Michael's.

Alex lost track of how long they kissed for, lips moving together, teeth occasionally clicking, tongue twisting around one another, noses bumping, barely pulling apart even for a breath of air.

He was pretty sure he could come just like this, with the precome of their cocks creating enough slick for them to slide together, his body jerking every time Michael tipped his hips downward so that his cock pressed against Alex's ass, every now and then catching on the rim.

"I...I need..." Alex managed to get out between kisses and Michael pulled back so that he could finish. "I need you in me."

"Yeah, baby," Michael nodded, his eyes somehow caught between both soft and heated, which was a strange combination.

Then he reached up to kiss the tip of Alex's nose, and Alex felt his stomach squeeze in surprise.

He couldn't stop the small smile from pulling at his lips.

Michael moved to reach under the bed and Alex was disorientated for a moment before he realized that that Michael was probably reaching for condoms.

"It's—it's okay," Alex reached out to grip Michael's arm.

Michael arched an eyebrow.

"I'm...I'm clean. I got tested a few weeks ago, and I haven't been with anyone since," Alex told him, a little embarrassed that he was just  _offering_  up this information.

But he wanted Michael inside him, and he didn't want anything between them.

He just hoped that Michael was clean as well.

"I am too," Michael replied and Alex let out a sigh of relief. "But...Are you sure? You're happy to take my word for it?"

"You lying to me?" Alex asked, cocking an eyebrow back, and Michael grinned.

"No," Michael shook his head.

"Then I'll take your word on it," Alex nodded his head.

Michael nodded, licking his lips as he rested back between Alex's legs, looking down.

Alex's stomach was a mess, from where his cock and Michael's had been rubbing together, smearing precome, and Michael found it so hot that Alex looked as though he was about to come for a second time in less than half an hour.

Michael pressed a finger against Alex's hole, and it immediately let him inside.

" _Shit_ ," Alex arched his back.

Michael smiled as he pressed another finger inside.

" _Fuck_!" Alex was louder this time, and Michael was a little disappointed that the music downstairs was turned up so high, because he would love to be able to listen to to Alex with nothing else drowning him out.

Michael turned his fingers inside Alex, scissoring them apart gently, making sure Alex was still open enough to take him.

Alex's thighs began to shake and Michael felt breathless at how beautiful he was, laid out in front of him, open and ready for Michael to take him.

Michael pushed in slowly, hands gripping Alex's thighs, keeping them pushed back, making sure his ass was tilted upward so that Michael could go as deep as he possibly could, inch by inch filling Alex up.

Alex's eyes rolled back and he let out a long, deep moan.

Once Michael was buried inside Alex, he had to stop.

He had to breathe and try to explode right then and there.

Alex seemed to come around quicker than him, because his eyes focused back on Michael, and he squeezed his ass around Michael's cock.

" _Shit_ ," Michael whispered, meeting Alex's gaze.

"Knew you would feel good," Alex managed to say as Michael slowly began to pull out.

When Michael pushed back inside, he tilted his hips, and the head of his cock pushed against  _that spot._

"Holy  _fuck_!" Alex cried out, his body jerking up off the bed, hands reaching out for Michael.

Michael smirked, pulled out just an inch and then thrust forward again, hitting that spot again and Alex's cock jerked and his body shook and his nails dug into Michael's shoulders.

Michael didn't even care if Alex broke the skin and left bloody marks on him, he just felt so, so happy that he got to be the one to see Alex like this.

"You can come again, right, baby?" Michael's voice came out in a rasp, so quiet, so sexy, and Alex's eyes squeezed shut as Michael shifted their position slightly to give himself more leverage, pushing his thighs firmly against the back of Alex's, burying his cock deep inside Alex's ass, the blunt head determinedly finding his prostate and firmly pressing against it. "You can come like this?"

" _Shit_ ," Alex hiccuped, the muscles of his lower abdomen tightening as he felt his cock jerk, more precome dripping onto his stomach.

"Just like this, right, baby?" Michael continued, pulling out of Alex just a little before pushing back in, then out, then in, right against his prostate, sending those jolts of pleasures down his spine and through his body and making Alex's legs shake and his fingers curl. "Right there?" Michael leaned forward, resting almost all his weight on Alex's thighs, so deep inside him, and he leaned forward and nipped at Alex's lower lip, and his upper lip, nudging his nose and brushing his lips over Alex's chin. "You close? I know you're close."

Michael pulled back just enough that he could look down at Alex's cock, an angry red and dripping steadily now.

When he looked back up at Alex, his eyes hooded and his tongue licking along his bottom lip, Alex's eyes squeezed shut as they rolled back and he shoved his head back harder into the pillow.

" _Shit_ ," Alex managed again. " _Shitshit_ —"

Alex's voice broke off as he came, untouched, spurting up his stomach, reaching his chest, a drop even landing on his chin.

Michael's eyes were like liquid heat as he felt Alex's ass tighten around him, and he lunged forward to lick at the drop of come on his chin.

"You taste so good," Michael groaned out as his lips found Alex's, and Alex tried to return the kiss but he was still lost in the waves of his orgasm that were crashing through his body, his muscles tensing and releasing, his cock throbbing as it let out the last few drops of his orgasm.

Alex's ass was like a vice around Michael, and now that Alex had come twice, Michael felt as though he could finally let go, since he knew that he had made Alex feel good.

"Oh—shit," Michael's vision began spotting around the edges and his shoulders felt as though they were going to cramp up with the tension in his muscles. "Oh, shit— _Alex_ ," he managed to whine out before his vision completely whited out and his orgasm was ripping through him.

Michael wasn't sure what Alex was doing, but he was holding himself in a certain way that was keeping his ass so tight around his cock, and Alex's arms wrapped themselves around his body, holding him tight.

It was a long time before Michael stopped shaking and Alex's arms loosened around him.

Michael shifted his hips, pulling them back so that his cock slid out of Alex's ass, and then he gently rolled to the side, laying down between Alex and the wall.

The bed felt  _very_  small with the pair of them laying side by side, given both of their shoulders, but Alex liked that Michael was so close to him.

"I was serious, you know?" Michael finally spoke after a few minutes.

"Hm?" Alex turned his head to the side, completely unsure about what Michael was talking about, because his brain was a pile of mush.

"I want to open you up next time," Michael turned his head as well, so that they were nose to nose, and Michael gave Alex a small smile. "I want to do that...Okay, baby?"

He knew what that word was doing to Alex.

"Yeah," Alex breathed.

"And..." Michael licked his lips and there was a flicker of uncertainty on his face. "I also want to take you out sometime...We could do breakfast? And catch a movie?"

Alex blinked.

" _Yes_ ," he answered, his voice sounding firm again, able to break free of his orgasm haze. "Absolutely."

Michael smiled, and he leaned forward to give Alex a soft kiss on the mouth, a promise of what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think x


End file.
